


blow out of the water

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Getting a blowjob wasn’t on his list of things to do today, but Massu has no problem penciling it in.





	blow out of the water

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Massu pokes hard, but Shige fights back. It’s not actual fighting per se, since Shige punches like a wuss, but he could probably hold his own in wrestling as long as Massu doesn’t actually _try._

“Have you gained weight?” Massu asks, making a big show of breathing shallowly as Shige pins him down to the floor. “You feel heavier.”

“Must be muscle,” Shige replies, and Massu gives him an unimpressed look. “You’re humoring me, aren’t you?”

Massu nods. “Yes.”

The face Shige makes is so annoyed that Massu bursts out laughing, shaking them both from the force of it. “It’s not funny! I hate that you’re so much better than me.”

“I can’t help it,” Massu says with a shrug. “Don’t let reality get you down, Shige.”

Now Shige narrows his eyes. “There has to be _something_ I do better than you.”

“You can fit an absurd number of things in your mouth,” Massu points out. “I can’t do that.”

“Yeah, but what good is that?” Shige asks with a sigh.

“You don’t make nearly as much of a mess when we go out for hamburgers?” Massu offers. “And I bet you could suck someone off without even a hint of soreness in your jaw.”

He’d expected Shige to sputter and flail over that last part, and he’s not disappointed. Massu laughs even harder at Shige’s affronted expression, holding his arms up in defense when Shige rolls off of him and gives him a hard shove.

“I’m serious!” he says through his laughter. “I can’t manage more than five minutes before my jaw locks up. It’s embarrassing.”

Shige stops moving suddenly, and Massu looks over to see Shige staring at him incredulously.

“You should see your face,” Massu tells him. “How long have you known me? You know I’m not innocent, Shige.”

“Yeah, but…” Shige briefly sucks his lips into his mouth. “I haven’t done that before.”

Massu leans up on his elbows. “Obviously. Do you want to?”

The gradual progression of Shige’s eyes widening is almost comical. “Right now?” he squeaks.

“I meant in general,” Massu says slowly, considering the implications. “But now that I think about it, that would probably make you feel better.”

Shige makes a strange face. “How will me doing… _that_ to you make me feel better about failing at everything else in comparison to you?”

Now Massu feels sheepish, scratching the back of his head as he mumbles his response. “I’m kind of bigger than most. If you can get me off that way, you’ll be the first one to do so.”

Shige blinks and Massu’s eyes drift down to his mouth as he licks his lips contemplatively. He hasn’t thought about it before – even after the many, many times Shige’s put his fist in his mouth in front of him – but now he can’t think of anything else. Those lips, stretching around him, mouth and throat muscles massaging his length as he pushes in and out, and – he should probably stop here before he starts to get aroused. At the thought of his good friend and bandmate sucking him off, even.

There’s no way in a million years Shige would ever do it, Massu thinks, resigning himself to the fate and the _lifetime_ of trying to forget about what he’ll never have.

“All right,” Shige says decidedly. “I’ll do it.”

Now Massu’s the one sputtering. “W-what?”

Determination fills Shige’s eyes and Massu thinks he’s kind of hot when he’s got something to prove. “Since you’re the expert,” Shige begins, “what’s the most comfortable way to do this?”

“I’m not an expert,” Massu mutters as he looks around Shige’s apartment. “I guess I can sit on the couch and you can kneel in front of me? Or we can lay down on your bed.”

“Bed would be better for my knees,” Shige says, then stands up and starts to walk down the hallway. “You coming?”

“If you’re good enough,” Massu answers, and Shige actually laughs as Massu gets to his feet and follows the other man into his bedroom. He wants to ask Shige if he’s sure he wants to do this, or even why he has to go to this extreme just to feel better about himself, but he doesn’t want to do _anything_ that will compromise him having that mouth around his cock.

Getting a blowjob wasn’t on his list of things to do today, but Massu has no problem penciling it in. Shige makes a grand gesture towards his bed and Massu hops up, awkwardly scooting back while Shige crawls next to him. It’s almost predatory and Massu wonders if he’s just turned on from the prospect of being sucked off or if it’s actually Shige.

Shige licks his lips and arousal floods Massu’s veins. “Are you hard?”

“Not yet.” Massu lays back as Shige hovers over him, more excited than nervous. “I need a little more than a pretty face for that, Shige.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Shige teases, and Massu pokes him right in the middle of the chest. Shige retaliates by pouncing him, just like before, only this time he fists Massu’s shirt and fuses their mouths together.

Kissing Shige isn’t like anything he could have prepared himself for; it’s slow and intense, deep and soulful, and the first flick of Shige’s tongue against Massu’s makes his cock twitch. It’s clear that Shige takes kissing seriously and Massu does well to keep up, his mind sufficiently blown by Shige’s hot mouth before there is even any blowing.

Shige’s fists loosen enough to let go of his shirt, and Massu clutches onto Shige’s bicep as he feels the touch start to head south. His other hand slides up into Shige’s hair, pulling him closer as Massu kisses him harder, his body rocking in anticipation. A moan slips out when Shige’s wrist grazes the growing bulge in his pants, a low murmur tickling Massu’s tongue as Shige palms him to full hardness.

“Fuck,” Massu gets out when his mouth is freed, though Shige’s lips pressing wetly against his jaw and neck make him even hotter. “Why haven’t we been making out for years?”

Shige’s laugh vibrates his whole body, accumulating in his groin and making him push up into Shige’s hand. “Because you haven’t challenged me before.”

That’s an acceptable enough answer for Massu, who helpfully lifts his arms when Shige pulls his shirt over his head, then arches at the feeling of Shige’s lips on his chest. His next moan is unrestrained, echoing in his own head as Shige tongues his nipples and blows on them, making Massu shudder. Then he’s moving _down_ and Massu skips a breath, his stomach caving inward under Shige’s kiss and his covers bunch in his hand from the force of his squeezing.

Shige unbuckles Massu’s belt, pops the button on his pants, and lowers the zipper with absolutely no urgency. Leaning up on his elbows gives Massu a better view, because hell yes he wants to watch this, and from his vantage point Shige doesn’t appear unnerved at all. He’s very calm, taking his time lowering Massu’s pants enough to be comfortable, and another moan demands its way out of Massu’s throat as his cock is pulled out and stroked from base to tip with a strong hand.

“You’re not _that_ much bigger,” Shige mumbles, and Massu gives a quick laugh until Shige flicks his tongue along the head and Massu chokes on his next breath. “You’re really into this.”

“It’s been awhile,” Massu rushes to say, his voice coming out strained, and Shige’s grin is smug.

“I’m not complaining.” He presses his lips to the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, and Massu feels it in all of his fingers and toes. “You’re hot all worked up like this.”

Massu claws at the bed with both hands. “I’m trying not to shove it down your throat right now.”

“In due time,” Shige whispers, the words pressed right into Massu’s sensitive skin, and Massu can swear he looks even more pleased with himself at Massu’s strangled moan. “Ask me nicely and I’ll let you.”

“You power-hungry bastard,” Massu growls, his arousal channelling easily into anger.

Shige kisses the head of his cock. “That’s not very nice.”

“ _Please_ ,” Massu gives in, because under all of this tough-guy exterior Shige is really insecure and Massu is a good friend. “Please do it, Shige. I want to feel your mouth around me so badly.”

“That’s better,” Shige says, and Massu watches him take a deep breath before parting his lips.

“Oh god,” Massu groans, twisting his hands in the sheets even more as Shige sucks him down, his eyes locked on each inch of his cock as it disappears into Shige’s mouth. They widen as Shige _doesn’t stop_ , taking him all the way in, and Massu’s so stunned at the sight of Shige’s nose nestled in his pubic hair that the accompanying feeling of being completely encased in his mouth hits him all at once.

His jaw drops but nothing comes out, his breath halted as his cock hits the back of Shige’s throat. Sharp pleasure coils throughout his body and Massu can’t stop himself from thrusting up, _needing_ friction from the hot, wet muscles surrounding every inch of him, but Shige holds him down by both hips, unmoving.

“Please,” Massu says weakly, because he is not above begging, especially for this. “You’ve already surpassed anyone who’s ever done this before, oh my god please move.”

Shige hums satisfactorily, which has Massu squirming even more, but then he finally pulls back to suck on the head. His eyes are on Massu, dark and heated, and Massu bites down on his lip as he struggles to keep his own eyes open and focused on Shige. He half-expects Shige to pull off completely, just to be a dick, but instead he moves his head back down, swallowing Massu’s length with what looks like minimal effort and making this obscene slurping noise that has Massu abandoning his covers for Shige’s hair.

“Just like that,” Massu gasps, and Shige grunts as he starts bobbing up and down, excruciatingly slowly. “Fuck, Shige.”

If eyes could smirk, Shige’s would be. Massu has a feeling he’s never going to hear the end of this, of which he can’t really find the downside since he’s the one getting sucked off here. Shige keeps up the slow pace for awhile before gradually speeding it up, sweeping his tongue along the underside and around the head on each pull back. Massu’s hips rock up in tandem and Shige lets them, not even gagging when Massu thrusts down his throat and twists Shige’s hair _hard_ in his fingers.

“So good,” Massu says, the words just dripping from his mouth beyond his control, making him feel like an AV actor. “I’m gonna come so hard, oh my god.”

That has Shige moving faster, and Massu’s last coherent thought is to yank him by the hair to keep from choking him as orgasm surges through him. The feeling of a mouth sucking him as he comes is so foreign, the tight lips remaining just a second too long and Massu’s moan is abruptly cut off by his own pained noise.

“Sorry,” he hears Shige whispering, and opens his eyes to see Shige looking at him questioningly. “Was it okay?”

Massu intends on speaking properly, but what comes out is a jumble of gibberish and Shige laughs so hard that Massu shoves him to the side. He has to concentrate to catch his breath and even then his heart is pounding in his ears.

“You were right,” Shige says, flashing a big grin. “I feel much better now.”

“Be any cockier and I won’t return the favor,” Massu grumbles, and Shige’s laughter halts.

“Return the favor?” he repeats.

“Later,” Massu breathes. “When I can move.”

“I thought you said you couldn’t do it without your jaw hurting,” Shige says as he lays on his stomach and folds his hands under his chin. “I don’t want it to hurt you.”

“I do have a hand,” Massu says pointedly.

Shige very obviously rubs against his bed, and a fresh wave of heat hits Massu. “That would be okay,” Shige says quietly.

“Oh, come here,” Massu says, rolling his eyes, and the next second has Shige back in his mouth. He can taste himself on Shige’s tongue and it’s interesting, enough to distract him as he reaches between them and gropes the hard mass in Shige’s pants.

Shige’s deep groan of appreciation is enough for Massu to recover immediately, at least enough to roll them over and open the fastenings of Shige’s pants. Shige pushes against his hand and Massu doesn’t make him wait, shoving his hand inside and wrapping his fingers around Shige’s impossibly hard cock.

Everything that spills out of Shige’s mouth is filthy, a broken record of “oh yeah” and “so good” that has Massu twisting his wrist and thumbing the head to hear more, and his mouth drops to Shige’s neck when Shige’s moaning too much to kiss properly anymore. His cologne smells nice and Shige jerks when Massu sucks on his pulse point, lightly enough not to leave a mark.

“I’m gonna come,” Shige gasps, and Massu’s rumbled by the force of Shige’s groan as his cock twitches and spurts in Massu’s hand.

He waits until Shige opens his eyes to bring his fingers to his mouth and lick up the mess. Shige’s eyes sharpen with each flick of Massu’s tongue, which continues in Shige’s mouth when he’s pulled back towards it.

Then Shige groans in an uncomfortable way, looking apologetic when Massu pulls back in concern. “My jaw is a little sore after all.”

Massu grins. “You’ll get used to it.”


End file.
